As the popularity of electronic books and other types of electronic media is increasing, there is an increasing desire to improve the ways in which media such as electronic book (“e-book”) content is managed. For example, a person might want to obtain a copy of an electronic book that another person is reading. Using conventional approaches, the person wanting a copy must manually enter information for the e-book into an electronic device, or the person having the book can locate and send a URL from which the book can be obtained. Either approach can be somewhat time consuming, particularly where the manual entry or searching is done on a small mobile device that requires a user to select small virtual keys on a touch screen. Even in cases where a person owns a sharable copy of an e-book, that person generally must obtain and manually enter an email address or other identifier in order to provide that copy to the other person. If a copy is to be shared with multiple persons, the process becomes even more time consuming.